Danny Phantom A new Enemy
by Warrior of the Keyblade
Summary: First in my Danny Phantom saves the world series. Danny faces his toughest Challenge yet. A new ghost boy is on the loose and hired by Vlad Plasimus wreaks havoc in the city. Danny will need all the help he can get if he can defeat the mysterious powerful
1. Chapter 1

A new Enemy

Chapter 1

Defeating Vlad

"Today we are going to learn how to dicept a frog," Mr Lancer said. "Anyone who fails this will be given a F for Failure, Mr Fenton, I'm talking about you," he banged his fist on the table and Danny awoke. "Mr Fenton, why do you always fall asleep when I'm right in the middle of a lesson?" Mr Lancer asked Danny.

"Uh, I uh had to study for the exam and I stayed up all night trying to do it." Danny lied, the real reason he had been sleeping was because the ghost hunting, it was getting frustrating, include Valerie trying to catch Danny.

"One, I haven't given you an exam in the past two weeks or a quiz so don't lie to me, Detention with me after school." Mr Lancer said and Danny sighed, he had gotten detentions ever since he became a ghost. Mr Lancer continued with his speech, for homework the class were assigned to dicept frogs.

After Class Danny stayed in for Detention, Mr Lancer gave him a piece of paper.

"Write I must not tell lies lots of times." And with that, Danny started the sentences. After a hour later and a paining hand, Danny went home, he then felt a cold chill and saw blue mist come out his mouth, he then changed into Danny Phantom, he no longer had baby blue eyes, black hair, white t-shirt and jeans, he now had Silver hair, big green eyes and a black and white uniform, he turned around to see the box ghost.

"Oh my god, I thought your lesson, always stay in the Fenton Thermos." Danny said.

"I am the box ghost and will always be out." The Box ghost then flew around and took boxes and Trash Cans and threw them at Danny. Danny dodged them easily and started flying to catch up with The box Ghost who already took. He heard a blast behind him and turned around, there was Valerie. Danny kept on flying dodging the blasts and the object thrown by the Box ghost, finally Danny caught up with the Box Ghost and punched him into a wall, Danny then took out the Fenton Thermos quickly and caught the box Ghost with it. He now only had to deal with Valerie. Danny ran behind a bush and turned back to Danny Fenton just in time.

"Have you seen a ghost kid, your height, white hair, green eyes." Valerie said and Danny shrugged, she then cursed herself and flew away. Danny looked at the Thermos.

"Full, I can't believe it how many ghosts did I catch in here, there was Skulker, Technus, Lunch Lady Ghost, Johnny 13, that Dragon Ghost, Desiree, Young Blood, Ember, Penelope Spectra, Fright Knight, Hotep Ra and Prince Aragon." Danny walked home.

"Hello son," Jack continued in his deep voice.

" I've been working on the new, Fenton extractor, so powerful that it can catch a ghost and bring it to you." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's great." Danny said and went into the Lab. He then put the thermos in a tube and pressed a button and all the ghost started to go into the portal, you could tell how much had gone in because it showed the person on the percentage bar. It then glowed green and Danny took the Thermos out of the tube and he changed into his pyjamas and fell asleep.

Danny woke up and put on his white shirt and jeans, and trainers. He then hurried down to the kitchen, ate his lunch and ran out saying goodbye to Jack, Maddie and Jazz. He then used his super speed and ran quickly as he could, he then made it to school, and stepped in class, he sat down and waited for the others, then Sam and Tucker came in.

"Hey Danny." Tucker waved and sat next to him.

"It's been hard I can tell you that." Danny answered back and then he felt chilly again and saw blue mist coming out of his mouth which could only mean one thing, a ghost was in the school. Soon the other teens entered the class and sat down, then entered the Principal.

"Mr Lancer is sick so you have a substitute teacher, Mr Masters." Principal Ishiyama said and Danny gasped. There stood Vlad Plasimus in his human form, Vlad Masters. Principal Ishiyama left and Vlad turned to the Class.

"My name is Mr Masters, I come from Wisconsin, now can you please take out your frogs." The class took out their frog and Vlad gave them each a knife.

"I know your game Plasimus, I'll just win again." Danny said darkly to Vlad.

"Oh, we'll see Daniel." Vlad laughed and continued giving out knives.

"What do you think his plan is this time." Sam whispered.

"Probably trying to steal my mom away from my dad or kill me." Danny said eying Vlad carefully.

"Is that always the case." Tucker asked and Danny nodded. The class were then told to start dicepting frogs.

"Daniel, no talking, detention after school." Vlad said and Danny sighed, he knew it would happen, Vlad wanted to kill him so he picked detention.

After school Danny stood there again. Vlad locked the door and then transformed into Vlad Plasimus, Danny turned into Danny Phantom and got up.

"What do you want this time Plasimus?" Danny shouted angrily at Vlad.

"I want you of course." Vlad smiled evilly and his arms stretched out like, moving longer, Danny was caught by surprise as the arm caught his neck and strangled him. Danny easily used intangibility and went through Vlad easily and then he jumped up and went for Vlad, because of Vlad's belt, a surge of pain rushed into Danny's body and he screamed and turned back into Danny Fenton and he fell on the floor, unable to get up. Vlad started kicking Danny in the face. Vlad let Danny stand up, Danny then turned back into Danny Phantom and they both started using Ectoplasmic Blasts at each other and then stopped.

"Your very good Plasimus but let me see if I can give you a break from your evil work." Danny said and he ghost wailed at Vlad, Vlad was knocked back. Before Vlad had the chance to get up Danny kept on sending ghost blasts at Vlad, he phased through Vlad and into the wall, he watched and waited until Vlad flew up.

"You are pathetic Danny, some stupid ghost blasts and a wail won't help you defeat me."

"Yeah I know, I just needed time for some thing." Danny smiled.

" For what?" Vlad asked confused and then a net caught Vlad and he fell to the ground, the net was shocking him.

"Nice work Sam and Tucker." Danny told his two best friends who appeared behind the bush and they smiled back. He then flew to Vlad and flung him high in the air.

"And you're out." Danny said and changed back into Danny Fenton. They were happy now as they walked down the road to Sam's house but the would soon change as a ghost more powerful than Danny would emerge from it's or his prison and wreak havoc in Amityville.

A/N: That was my first chapter, second one is mainly introducing the new ghost, and he's a halfa, a boy/ghost, next chapter's called "The new Enemy" which is whyI called it the new Enemy, will Danny defeat the ghost boy, I'm not going to tell you that and Sam and Danny aren't getting together until the next three stories in this series.


	2. the new enemy

Chapter 2

The New Enemy

Hours passed, even days, but there was no sign of a ghost anywhere, his ghost sense never showed anymore therefore there was no ghost. Danny looked into the ghost portal remembering what happened to him the day he got his ghost powers.

Flashback 

"I know, let's go to your house Danny." Tucker suggested.

"Okay, but my parents can get a little mental." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"They track ghosts, there's no such things as ghosts." Danny and his friends laughed as they entered the house.

"Hello Danny and friends, we've got something to show you." Jack and Maddie said together.

"Don't listen, this is the worst thing possible they could ever do." Jazz screamed and went upstairs and slammed the door shot, Danny's parents led them into the lab and they looked in shock.

"Yes I know what your thinking, this is the ghost portal 2000, with enough power to go into the ghost world." Jack said proud with his and Maddie's work, he plugged into the circuit, he then pressed a button and the ghost portal turned green inside it for a second then it turned of, Jack and Maddie looked disappointed and walked out of the lab.

"A wish I could make my mom and dad happy, I know, I'll go in and try and find the problem." Danny suggested and he was going to go in when Sam held him back.

"You better take this and for protection and take this off." She said taking the Jack Fenton sticker off and giving him a large DP sign and stuck it in the middle of the suit. Danny put it on and went inside, he felt cold and then started to feel itchy on his nose, he sneezed and put his hand on the wall but instead meeting it with a button. He was electrocuted almost at once and felt immense pain, he was pushed back out of the Ghost Portal and fell on the floor, inside him green goo started rushing through his DNA. When he woke up he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes.

End of Flashback

Danny looked into a glass window, he also had feelings for Paulina, Valerie and Sam and there was the Valentine's dance coming up as well, he didn't know who to choose, he totally wanted Paulina but she liked Dash Baxter so she was out of his league which still left either Sam or Valerie. Sam was his friend and was really close t him and he liked Valerie too, she liked him as well and when Valerie learned Danny's secret she let him go instead off finishing it (He turned back time so she didn't remember) which showed how Valerie and Danny cared for each other and didn't want anything to happen to each other just like he and Sam always cared for each other, Danny didn't know what to do but his thinking was interrupted by his ghost sense going off again, he went into an Alley Way and changed into Danny Phantom, Danny flew up and saw a mysterious figure in front of him.

"Hello Danny Phantom." The stranger said.

"Who are you." Danny asked curiously.

"I'm the one and only Daniel Phantom." Danny looked in horror at the kid, he had black hair which was glowing white in the outlines, red evil eyes, a white suit with DP in black bold letters in the middle like Danny and had a cape.

"Well your going down Daniel." Danny said as he flew up to Daniel to punch him straight in the stomach but he was blown back by a powerful Ghost Blast, he fell on the ground.

"Not so fast, I have something to tell you, I am your twin." Daniel said and laughed evilly.

"Noooooo!" Danny yelled, he didn't want to hair it, he didn't want to be a twin, his parents didn't tell him that.

"Oh yes, I was your twin, but the doctor told me I was going to be a evil one so he gave our parents a choice, he told them I could stay with you or you would have to go, they picked me, they shunted me aside, do you know how much pain I had that day." Danny looked at Daniel who had who actually had tears coming down his cheeks.

"I-I didn't know-"

"You bet you didn't, I was sent to a Orphans school, there a grew up lonely but then someone adopted me, Vlad Masters," Danny looked shocked but Vlad continued. "He brought me to his home in Wisconsin, where he taught me all the things like Martial Arts and Swimming and explosives, He was like a father to me and I was his son, then one day I went down to his lab and saw the ghost portal, I was immediately sucked in and stayed in the Ghost jail for a few weeks and Vlad rescued me, he taught me how to use my ghost powers to full length and taught me my enemies and my allies." Daniel picked Danny up and ghost blasted Danny again, he wiped his tears off and started flying to Danny. Danny got up and dodged the attack, he punched Daniel and he flew up and hit the ground but he got up again and made doubles of himself, the rounded on Danny and started attacking him, Danny Ghost wailed at all of them, all the doubles turned into one person, Daniel ghost wailed and it knocked Danny on the ground, Danny got up quickly and flew up to Daniel and started punching Daniel and Daniel was Punching Danny. Soon they were both out of breath.

"Are you human?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'm a halfa if your asking," Daniel said He then froze Danny with his ice powers and Danny fell onto the ground. "we shall meet again Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton." Daniel said and he disappeared suddenly in front of Danny's eyes.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam asked him, her, Tucker and Sam were on the school bus, today was there field trip to a cave in Wisconsin.

" I was on the street when my ghost sense went off, I changed into Danny Phantom and saw a figure, I learned a terrible truth, he's my twin brother," Sam and Tucker gasped but he continued. "we went into a fight but he got away." Danny said.

"You know what this means don't you Danny," Tucker continued. "you need us and the Fenton Thermos." Tucker finished and Sam and Danny nodded, for the next hour they sang 29 bottles of beer until the came to a hill. They got off the bus and got into cave equipment, they made sure they had their lights and then climbed down the cave, it was dark and dank, and the ground had mud on it. Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense go off and he turned his light off and quickly turned into Danny Phantom before anyone could see.

"Oh look it's the ghost boy." Paulina shouted happily and they all turned around to see Danny.

"Uh, Mr Lancer can I go to the Loo for a moment." Valerie said all of a sudden.

"Yes Valerie." Mr Lancer sighed. Only Danny, Tucker and Sam knew what Valerie was doing, she was getting into her costume to hunt down Danny. Danny quickly flew down the hallway at the end there was two passages, he ghost sense told him it was his left one so he headed down their, he then dodged just in time as a blast was shot at his way from Daniel Phantom and Vlad Plasimus.

"Ha, missed me." Danny did a dance.

"Who said we were aiming at you." Daniel said and laughed, Danny turned around just in time to see rocks from the top of the cave falling down blocking the way he just entered in.

" Oh crud." Danny said in a I can't believe it tone. Daniel sprang into action immediately, he picked up a giant rock and threw it at Danny, it hit Danny and he was sent flying back into a wall. He got up slowly and painfully but Daniel kicked him and he fell back on the ground, he didn't have the energy to get up, Daniel then picked him up and swung him around faster until he threw Danny into a wall. Danny started receiving punches from Daniel which were so hard he started to bleed and get bruises. Daniel let Danny get up and when he did Daniel sent a hard punch to Danny's right eye which made him have a black eye. Daniel also punched him in the nose which made it get broken and he started to get a nose Bleed, Danny had enough energy to send a Ghost blast to Daniel but he missed by inches, Daniel started sending lots of ghost blasts at Danny, Danny was no unconscious and changed back into Danny Fenton. Daniel used a ghost blast to rock on top of Danny and the fell on him. Daniel and Vlad laughed evilly.

"Step one is completed, step two: Take over Amity Park and I know just where to go to do it." Vlad laughed and they teleported back to their castle leaving Danny Fenton unconscious.

Danny woke up in a lab, he looked around and saw it was Valerie's dad's lab.

"Danny, are you alright." Valerie and Sam asked worried and then glared at each other jealous.

"Girls, what ya gonna do," Tucked sighed and then looked at Valerie for a second, Danny caught that, was Tucker in love with Valerie, he knew that look, it was the kind of look Danny used to give Paulina. Before he could ask why he was looking at Valerie a man came in, it was Mr Gray.

"I'm sorry honey, I need to make some adjustments to the lab, can you please walk out for a minute." He said and Valerie took them outside and Danny looked at the sky.

"I will get you Daniel, I will." Danny whispered.

A/N: Yeah, he's got a twin but they weren't conjoint and Sam will go to the Dance with Danny because Valerie's going with Tucker, I will update soon, just reveiw if youwant something added into the story.


End file.
